Legacies- Preview
by Fasiha
Summary: Before I start the book about the seven's kids, let's get to know them a little. Includes chapters through the years, some hints about the book I'm gonna write and etc.. Trust me, you'll like it! :D ON REWRITE.
1. Percabeth Legacies

Intro;  
>5 years after the war with Gaia, Percabeth got married.<br>One year later, a girl was born whom they named, Jade.  
>About Jade;<br>Hair: Jet black, princess curls.  
>Eyes: Seagreen.<br>Powers: Percy's  
>Interest: Everything related to the ocean.<br>Favourite color: Green.  
>Favourite food: Grandmother Sally's blue cookies.<br>Important Facts: ADHD and Daddy's little girl. (due to how much in common they have.)  
>Jade and Percy have a lot in common. Annabeth usually describes Jade, 'Just like her father.' She loves her brothers but gets annoyed with them too. She wants to grow up to be a hero like Dad, or a lieutenant of Artemis like Aunt Thalia.<p>

Anyways, a few years later, Annabeth gave birth to twin boys. They were named Luke and Castellan.  
>About Luke;<br>Hair: Straight blonde.  
>Eyes: Seagreen.<br>Power/Speciality: Very smart.  
>Interest: Annoying Jade. Architecture.<br>Favourite color: Blue.  
>Favourite food: Grandmother Sally's blue pancakes.<br>Important facts: I.5 minutes older than Castellan.  
>Luke is very prideful. Being the middle kid, he fights a lot with Jade, and spends a lot of time with his twin. He loves to curl up in Annabeth's lap when she's gonna read.<p>

About Castellan;  
>Hair: Curly blonde.<br>Eyes: Grey  
>PowerSpeciality: Very smart.  
>Interest: Ocean and everything related to it.<br>Favourite food: Grandmother Sally's blue pancakes and Aunt Calypso's _galicism_  
>Favourite color: Grey.<br>Important facts: a bit Dyslexic. Mommy's little boy.  
>Castellan is very determined and innocent. He is smart and loves his mom. He also loves to curl up in Annabeth's lap when she's gonna read. He's more of the youngest kid even though Luke is the same age as him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>galicism: home-made baguette<em> **


	2. Birth- Jade Jackson

**Sorry for the late update. I was sick. But now, I'm awesome! *cough* *cough* hehe..pretty much. Hope you enjoy!**

**[EDITED]**

* * *

><p>'Mr. Jackson, it's a girl. Congratulations.'<br>Percy felt his world tilting sideways. He- he had a daughter. He wanted to whoop with joy but was pretty sure the other patients wouldn't appreciate it.  
>'C-Can I see her?'<br>The doctor nodded. 'She is with your wife.'  
>'Is Annabeth?'<br>The doctor nodded. 'Perfectly fine. You may go and see them.'  
>Percy nodded. He swallowed the bile creeping up his throat as he entered the room. Annabeth lay on a bed, a little bundle cradled in her arms.<br>'Hey.'  
>Annabeth looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.<br>'It's a girl.'  
>Percy grinned. He drew a chair and sat beside her bed. Annabeth handed him the bundle and he accepted. She was cute. Tiny features. Also, she looked just like him. Her eyes, nose, lips. Her hair was jet black but it had some curls.<br>'She's got your eyes, nose, lips. She's practically your clone.' Annabeth said. Tears of happiness gathered in her eyes.  
>Percy smiled. 'She's got your princess curls. Or rather will get.'<br>Annabeth nodded happily.  
>'She's beautiful.' They said together.<br>Percy pulled his chair closer to Annabeth and kissed her. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but her smile never wavered.  
>Percy glanced one last time at his daughter cradled in his arms, before handing her back to Annabeth.<br>He stood up and stretched.  
>'Whe're you going?' Annabeth asked.<br>Percy grinned. 'There's just something I wanted to do.'  
>He then began dancing and whooping.<br>Annabeth laughed. 'Seaweed brain, keep it down!'  
>Percy stopped abruptly and smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry.'<br>Annabeth smiled. 'Can you go IM the others?'  
>Percy's eyes widened and he grinned. 'Can't wait to see their faces!'<br>And with that he sped out of the room. Annabeth smiled to herself and looked at her daughter who had her eyes shut and was now sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy reminds me too much of my dad. He's currently gone on a trip for buisness. :-(<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy was smiling as he watched his daughter blink her seagreen eyes.<br>Someone knocked on the door.  
>Annabeth grinned. 'Come in.'<br>What happened next was, Chaos.  
>Sally came first, blue roses in hand. 'Perseus Jackson! Next time I want you to tell me on forehand. You-'<br>Percy grinned. He stood up and showed her his daughter. That caught her attention.  
>'Oh my!'<br>Percy exchanged his daughter for the flowers. Paul came next. He clapped Percy on the shoulder and grinned. 'Congratulations. You're a dad now.'  
>'And you're a grandfather now.' Percy replied, grinning.<br>As Sally began asking Annabeth about her health and Paul sat down beside her, looking at the little girl in her arms, their friends began to pile in.  
>Jason and Piper came first, red roses in hand.<br>'Congratulations! Where's Annabeth? Where is she? Jason told me it was a girl!' Piper gushed.  
>Jason grinned. 'Whoa Pipes, give Percy a break.'<br>Piper rolled her eyes, smiling.  
>Percy grinned. 'Yup, it's a girl.'<br>Piper squealed and hugged Percy.  
>Percy cocked an eyebrow. 'Geez, Piper you're inner Aphrodite is showing.'<br>Piper slapped him playfully before going to Annabeth. She hugged and congratulated her.  
>Jason smiled. 'How does it feel?'<br>Percy raised an eyebrow. 'It feels pretty awesome!'  
>'Did someone say, Awesome?'<br>Leo shoved his way past Jason and grinned. 'Congratulations buddy, you're old now.'  
>'Leo!' Calypso said as she entered after him.<br>'What sunshine? I was just congratulating a certain son of Poseidon.'  
>Calypso rolled her eyes and smiled at Percy as she handed him a bouquet picked with different flowers from her garden. 'Congratulations! Leo told me it's a girl! Where's Annabeth?'<br>Percy grinned and pointed behind him.  
>Next came Frank and Hazel.<br>Hazel grinned and literally tackled Percy, yellow tulips tickling his neck.  
>'Oh my god!, Congratulations!'<br>'Thanks!'  
>As Hazel went over to Annabeth, Frank gave Percy a man hug. 'Congratulations!'<p>

10 minutes later, everyone was sitting, talking, laughing and cradling the newborn baby.  
>Sally hugged Percy. 'Oh, I'm a grandmother now!'<br>Percy grinned. Paul gave the little girl to Piper. Jason leaned forward to take a good look.  
>'She looks just like you, Percy!' Piper said.<br>Jason nodded.  
>Annabeth smiled. 'Two seaweed brains.'<br>Percy raised his palms. 'What can I say? We seaweedbrains are awesome!'  
>Piper handed the little girl to Calypso. 'What's her name?'<br>Annabeth shrugged.  
>Calypso laughed. 'She is soo cute!'<br>Leo glanced at the baby and smiled. 'Wow, she really does look like you, Perce.'  
>Percy smirked. 'It's not long before you're going to be a dad.'<br>Leo blushed. Calypso was 6 months pregnant. Soon, he'd be a dad too.  
>Calypso handed the cute little girl to Hazel and Frank.<br>Hazel smiled. 'What about...Jade?'  
>Annabeth smiled. 'I like that.'<br>Percy grinned. 'Yeah, me too. Jade Jackson. Nice'  
>Frank smiled at the girl. 'Jade. I like it.'<br>Leo raised his hand. 'All in favor for Jade Jackson?'  
>Calypso rolled her eyes. Everyone in the room raised their hands.<br>A knock sounded.  
>'Come in!' Percy called.<br>The door opened and Thalia came in.  
>'Annie!' Thalia immediately went over and hugged Annabeth. 'Stupid Kelp Head over there IM'ed me so late!'<br>'Hey!' Percy protested. 'This kelp head has a daughter!' he grinned.  
>Thalia grinned widely. 'Congratulations! Where is she?'<br>Hazel smiled and handed Jade to Thalia. Thalia smiled softly at the newborn. 'She's cute. Basically your copy, Kelp head. What's her name?'  
>'Jade.' Annabeth said.<br>Thalia smiled. 'I like that.'  
>Leo stood up and stretched. He fished a camera from his toolbelt. 'I think this calls for a picture. Family, first!'<br>Percy sat down on a chair beside Annabeth. Thalia placed Jade in Annabeth's lap. Annabeth smiled and Percy grinned goofily as Leo took the picture. 'Okay, now grandfather and grandmother.'  
>Sally and Paul stood behind them and smiled.<br>'Now, everyone begin to pile in. Thalia on Annabeth's right. Jason and Piper on the left. Frank and Hazel beside. And Calypso and me behind. He set the camera on auto and stood on his position. After the photo had been taken, Thalia sat down beside Jason. 'So, I guess I'm an aunt now.'  
>Percy smiled. 'Yup. Actually, all of you are aunt and uncles.'<br>Leo raised an eyebrow. 'Me too? Cuz Hephaestus is Poseidon's nephew which makes you my dad's cousin and since he's my dad, then you're my uncle-'  
>Percy raised his palms. 'Whoa, dude. Let's skip the Greek Mythology lecture. You're an uncle too.'<br>After another hour of talking and laughing, their friends had to leave.  
>As Piper threw on her jacket, she smiled at Annabeth. 'Don't forget to visit camp. Chiron can't wait to meet Jade!'<br>Percy grinned. 'We'll come on Friday.'  
>Hugs were exchanged and Jasiper dispersed.<br>Calypso stood up with Leo. And 2 hugs later, they too dispersed.  
>Hazel stood up and hugged Annabeth. 'See you soon.'<br>Annabeth smiled.  
>Soon they were gone too.<br>Now it was only Thalia and Sally in the room, since Paul had a meeting at school, he had to leave early.  
>As Thalia and Annabeth began talking, Percy sat beside his mother.<br>Sally was smiling at her granddaughter in her arms. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
>'You okay, mom?' Percy asked.<br>Sally nodded. 'You've gone through soo much. I- I never actually thought I'd be here, holding my grandchild.'  
>Percy smiled softly. 'Me neither. I never thought myself as a dad, you know?'<br>Sally laughed and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I'm a grandmother. Wow, I'm old.'  
>Percy shook his head. 'Not to me.'<br>Five minutes later, Thalia had to leave too.  
>'Just another hour? Please.' Annabeth begged, and Thalia could almost imagine she was the seven year old who'd ran away from home.<br>'Sorry, we're going to hunt some empusa's. But, I'll visit when you get back home.'  
>She gave one last hug to Annabeth, Percy and Sally, kissed Jade's forehead and bid the three goodbye.<br>'You know, I think we should celebrate with some blue cookies.'  
>Percy gaped. 'You brought some?'<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'I can check out tomorrow at noon.'  
>Sally smiled. 'That's great!' she handed Jade to Percy. 'I'll go get them back from the counter.'<br>Two minutes later, a knock sounded.  
>'Ah, looks like mom's back with the cookies.' Percy said. 'Come in.'<br>But in came Reyna.  
>Annabeth grinned. 'Reyna!'<br>Reyna smiled and went over and hugged her. 'Congratulations! I was wondering where Frank went when I got the news.'  
>Percy face-palmed. 'I might've forgotten.'<br>Reyna shook her head, smiling. She glanced at the little baby. Percy handed her Jade.  
>Reyna smiled softly. Jade was blinking her eyes, getting used to the light.<br>'What's her name?'  
>'Jade.' Annabeth said.<br>Reyna smiled at her. 'Nice name.'  
>After a bit talking, Reyna had to leave too.<br>'I can't wait to go back to camp.' Annabeth said after Reyna had left. Sally smiled at her.  
>Percy took a cookie bite 'You know you're supposed to rest?'<br>Annabeth crossed her arms. 'I can't! Oh, just wait till we meet Chiron. Oh and Rachel and Grover, too. Oh, Percy I can't wait to meet everyone!'  
>Percy laughed. 'You know, sometimes I wonder if the Aphrodite cabin ever rubbed off on you.'<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy looked at his daughter, Jade Jackson cradeled in Sally's arms.  
>And now, they were three. Percy, Annabeth and Jade<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! What do you think? Please review!<strong>


	3. Jade Jackson-1 Year Old

**Jade [1 Years Old]**

* * *

><p>Crying erupted from upstairs and Annabeth suppressed a groan. She was currently sitting cross legged on the sofa, blueprints in her lap, a hot chocolate in one hand and a pencil in the other.<p>

She needed to finish designing her mother's statue by tomorrow. It would then go to the big Athenian temple Jason made sure was built. Annabeth felt glad he built one for her mom. The Romans had nice architecture and all, but inside, their temples weren't very impressive. Especially not Minevra's.

Beside her, Percy was fast asleep on the other sofa, his hand dangling and his shoulder wet with drool. She smiled. Annabeth didn't want to wake him up, but she had no choice.

'Percy!'

He stirred.

'Percy! Jade's crying again!'

Percy rubbed his eyes and yawned. He blinked a few times to get used to the light.

'I need to get this finished by tomorrow. Please!'

He stood up lazily. 'Oka-a-a-ay.' He yawned.

Annabeth grinned. 'Thanks!'

'Whatever.'

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy splashed cool water on his face before going upstairs to Jade's room. Their one-year old daughter was crying so hard, you'd think she'd pass out from using that much energy. As soon as she spotted Percy from her cot, she stopped crying though.<p>

Percy raised an eyebrow. He took a step back, and she began crying again.

He sighed and picked her up. Jade instantly stopped crying. She blinked two times, then grinned.

Percy grinned himself. 'So, buddy. What do you want? Milk, Company, Bath-'

He sniffed. Percy grimaced. 'Or a change of diaper. Remind me that your mother ows me one.'

So, there he was. The great Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos, Gaia and most monsters in Greek myth. He was one of the seven, a child of the big three. He was...changing a diaper.

He'd plugged his nose with a hairpin to block the smell.

_Five diapers later..._

'Finally!' Percy breathed. He lifted Jade up and went downstairs.

'Annabeth!'

'Hm?'

He entered the living room and noticed she hadn't even budged from her position.

'I just changed Jade's diaper.'

That caught her full attention. She looked up. 'Really? Why didn't you tell me to do it?'

Percy blinked.

Annbeth smirked. 'Way to go seaweedbrain.'

Percy rolled his eyes, hoping he didn't look stupid.

'Well, I was...I was being a good husband, you know. Letting you work. Now, if you'll excuse me.'

Percy left for the kitchen, but he could still hear Annabeth's muffled laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


End file.
